


En los días por venir (El remix de «Kill Your Heroes»)

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Era de los ancestros, F/F, F/M, Romance negro, Romance pálido | Moiralianza, Romance rojo, consentimiento dudoso, «Timey-Wimey»
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: En toda la historia de Alternia hay un puñado que celebran tu llegada: rebeldes y tontos y soñadores desesperados, los condenados y los malditos. Hermosos, todos ellos, en su locura, en la forma en que sus sonrisas iluminan la oscuridad.
Relationships: Casi todos los demás también/La Doncella, El Sinsigno | El Sufridor/La Doncella
Kudos: 4





	En los días por venir (El remix de «Kill Your Heroes»)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Days To Come (The Kill Your Heroes Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309228) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 
  * Inspired by [The Wise Man, Like the Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282879) by [MacaroniSwirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniSwirls/pseuds/MacaroniSwirls). 



> « _Te digo que mates a tus héroes_ _y  
>  vuela, vuela, cariño, no llores.  
> No te preocupes, porque  
> todo el mundo morirá._» *
> 
> \--AWOLNATION, «Kill Your Heroes»

Lo degüellan y está muerto. Queman su cuerpo y está muerto. Sus seguidores descienden como moscas sobre un cadáver limpio, llevan sus grilletes a la leyenda y sus palabras a sus sueños y él está muerto.

 _—Lo intenté_ —susurra su fantasma, un disco rayado y polvoriento—. _Lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté._

Hay más en esta historia y ya estás muy cansada de ella.

*

Las cavernas incubadoras son totalmente oscuras y hieden a carne, a sexo y vida y nacimiento y pruebas secretas. La chica que te ha rastreado a través de ellas está despierta mucho después de su horario habitual, te ha perseguido mucho más allá de sus obligaciones, aunque estrictamente hablando tú estás aquí un tanto al margen de las tuyas.

Te detienes, finalmente, y la observas fijamente. Su cara está pálida a la luz de tus ojos.

—Dicen… —ella se muerde el labio, asustada, valiente, asustada—. Eres la Demonio, ¿no es así? Y dicen que la Demonio intercambiará, a veces, un secreto por un beso.

—He sido conocida por ello —admites. Eres estéril como la tumba y, sin embargo, el llamado de la vida es uno difícil de ignorar a veces. Y no hay nada de malo en disfrutar de lo poco que te es concedido, una pitanza, aquí y allá, de carne. Si lo hubiera, habrías sido detenida. Tu Maestro es muy firme.

Tu servicio es, si no simple, al menos _directo._

Se mueve de un lado a otro, cubre sus codos con las manos opuestas.

—¿Tienes algún secreto sobre mí?

—Quizás.

Ella viene hacia ti, constante en la penumbra, en el mortal brillo arcoíris de tus ojos, y se alza sobre sus dedos de los pies. Sus labios están fríos contra los tuyos, e inseguros.

—Ahí —dice, descendiendo de nuevo sobre sus talones, y aprieta sus manos detrás de sí.

Tú te inclinas, coges su barbilla y la besas exactamente de la manera en que es sacrosanto que una sirvienta de sangre jade de la larva madre sea besada en este momento, la enciendes en los secretos de ella misma. Hace un suave ruido de sobresalto contra tu lengua y golpea la tapeta frontal de tu vestido, oscilando hacia tu abrazo.

—Caminarás con la muerte toda tu vida —susurras a su boca—, y cuando finalmente sucumbas, será ni más ni menos que un alivio.

Su respiración es completamente irregular.

—Gracias, señora —ella dice, toda decencia, y se inclina otra vez...

Un meteorito se estrella contra la bóveda de la caverna. Todo es calor, ruido y confusión, y la abrazas contra ti mientras piedra fundida llueve a vuestro alrededor. Está delgada como un retoño sin experiencia, en tus brazos, y ya es exactamente tan fuerte como necesita ser.

La dejas: os volveréis a encontrar.

*

Cuando te conoce por primera vez es muy pequeño, tiene tres ciclos solares de edad y es absolutamente inocente. Él mira hacia ti y podrías matarlo ahora, dejar un agujero para que el mundo se cierre alrededor, suave y sin problemas. Sus labios dan forma a un nombre que seguramente no debería conocer: es el nombre que te susurraste en tu fría cama en una fría mansión, que respiraste en la almohada mientras tú misma te retorcías con pesadillas como un gusano. Es el nombre que quemó a través de tu sangre, te crio para luchar y gritar y clamar contra tu destino, porque era tu nombre, tuyo, y tú no eras de nadie.

Es el nombre que tu Maestro te robó.

No tiene _derecho..._

Él se estremece. Ya es un agujero en el mundo y tiene todo el derecho. Lo dejas antes de que puedas hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas más de lo necesario.

*

—Estabas allí —dice la chica, sisea. Su espada está afilada contra tu garganta. Ella no es la primera en intentar matar a la inmortal, pero ha llegado notablemente lejos—. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Es cierto que nunca se arrepintió? ¿Es cierto? Dime, Hija de la Muerte, en el final, dime lo que gritó.

—Lo mismo que todos gritáis, de una forma u otra —dices—. Gritó _«no quiero morir»._ Y luego murió.

—¡No! —grita, y la espada corta tu garganta, derrama rojo óxido por el cuello alto de tu vestido—. No, no, _¡no!_ ¡Estás mintiendo!

—¿Qué importa, Neófita? —preguntas: cansada, curiosa, cansada de tu curiosidad. Metes la mano en su camisa y sacas el símbolo, los diminutos grilletes desdentados. Un dispositivo de tortura, redimido en un ideal plateado brillante. Es altasangre-frío contra la punta de tus dedos y completamente obsceno.

—Dime, niña, lo que importa nada de ello. Dime que ahora, muerto, muerto y polvo, dime que este hombre al que nunca conociste podría posiblemente significar algo.

—Él significa todo —dice ella—. Tú estabas ahí. Tú sabes. No puedes decirme que no.

La besas, lengua con lengua hasta que su dolor se transmuta en furia que se transmuta en un _propósito_ duro como el hierro. Será una buena herramienta, un buen peón, uno de tus mejores. Ella pondrá tanto en marcha en su pequeña breve vida. La desnudas y suplica para el final del día, pero dejas que se quede con ese colgante puesto.

*

Su amante te gruñe cuando lo encuentras de nuevo. Tiene la desconfianza de un animal hacia lo sobrenatural, y cuando la visites en su fría y solitaria cueva te tirará una pesada vasija de pintura a la cabeza y tú permitirás que haga contacto. Todavía soportas el pequeño arañazo en uno de tus cuernos: una insignificante expiación, comparada con sus ciclos de dolor.

—Está bien, la conozco —el Sinsigno tranquiliza a su Aprendiz, y ella se recuesta contra el cuerpo de la bestia presa que han abatido juntos. Su boca se enrojece con sangre animal.

—Cuéntame una historia, Sinsigno —dices—. Cuéntame una de tus historias.

El hombre tararea pensativo. Ha madurado, sus hombros anchos y su mentón fuerte, su mirada cautelosa nivelada en algo ardientemente compasivo. Todavía es pequeño, pero es robusto.

—Érase una vez una niña que tenía muchos amigos que la querían mucho —dice—. Le gustaba la arqueología, decía, porque era una forma de ver a través del tiempo. Ella ensuciaba todos sus vestidos y hablaba con los viejos fantasmas somnolientos que desenterraba y se quedaba fuera todo el día con ampollas por trozos de cerámica. Una noche jugó un juego con sus amigos e hizo lo mejor que pudo y no fue suficiente, nada de ello fue suficiente, aunque todos eran buenos, y fuertes, y lo intentaron. Con su último aliento extendió la mano y cogió la de un niño con sangre mutante y prometió que todos, eventualmente, estarían bien.

—Esa nunca fui yo —dices. Quieres ser muy clara en este punto.

Él solo sonríe. Tiene las manos ensangrentadas hasta los codos.

—No dije que lo fueras, Demonio. ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

—No —dice la Aprendiz.

—No —estás de acuerdo.

—Érase una vez un gato que se saltaba demasiadas comidas —dice el Sinsigno—. Se puso de muy mal humor y su mejor amigo la envió de vuelta al campamento para pensar mucho en ser grosera con desconocidos.

La Aprendiz sisea, malhumorada. Todavía puedes sentir el dolor punzante mientras la pesada loza se rompe contra tu cuerno. Era lo mínimo que le debías. Era lo mínimo que les debes a cualquiera de ellos.

—Dime —dices—, ¿qué esperas lograr realmente con estos sueños tuyos? ¿Qué imaginas, Sinsigno, que espera al final del camino que los dos hemos trazado juntos?

Él solo se ríe, como si hubierais tenido esta discusión antes.

—Me dijiste que mis sueños eran reales —dice con confianza—. Creí en ti el tiempo suficiente para empezar a creer en mí mismo. No puedes detenerme ahora haciendo de abogado del diablo.

Sus manos son firmes sobre el cuchillo. Se ha molestado en cerrar los párpados de la criatura que él y su amigo han matado. No sabes su nombre: los nombres de los vivos cambian incluso más raramente que sus formas, y son completamente irrelevantes para tus propósitos.

—En otro mundo sigues tus sueños —dice. Está citando—. En este tienes gente que te ayuda a lograrlos. ¡Quizás crea que puedo hacer ambas cosas! ¿Con qué sueñas, Demonio?

—Nada en absoluto —dices.

Les dejas con su cena.

*

Él es joven, todo articulaciones desgarbadas y grasiento pelo corto, brillante e inteligente y cuando te ve tan temprano en su vida solo se ríe, una pata astillada rota en la silla de la desesperación, y dice: «Prepararé un segundo  paquete de fideos, entonces».

También dice: «Estás más buena de lo que pensé que estarías», agarra el cuenco vacío de tus dedos y te besa justo en la nariz. Sus ojos son febriles y su sonrisa es toda maníaca locura autoconsciente, está siendo ridículo y lo sabe.

No muchas personas saludan la cara de la fatalidad como si fuera una amiga que habían estado echando de menos, y tú le devuelves el beso en su larga y puntiaguda nariz. Él sonríe y te sonríe a ti. Se siente absurdo, pero agradable.

Te sientas al pie de su litera y dejas que te bese, tu boca, una y otra vez, como si te estuviera desafiando a pararlo y esperara que no lo hagas, y él es encantador, tan temprano en su vida, y es tan amable y tan estúpido. Cuando apartas el flequillo de sus ojos febriles de dos tonos, él inhala por la nariz, como si lo hubieras herido, y comienza a llorar.

—Me van a embarcar por la mañana —dice, como una confesión, como si no lo supieras, y la delgada y encantadora curva de su cuello está tensa con miedo y vergüenza—.  Oh Dios, oh Dios, me van a embarcar, por favor, señora, patrona, Demonio, su _Señoría,_ dime que estás aquí para traerme mi muerte antes que ellos.

—No —dices, y encorva su cabeza en el inútil círculo de sus brazos.

Coges su rostro entre tus manos, toda su vida. Será larga y difícil, y nunca te agradecerá lo que estás a punto de decir, que es:

—Conozco a alguien.

Se ríe, desesperado y amargado, y su lengua roza húmedamente tu pulgar.

—Yo diría que llegarás a conocer a todo el mundo, tarde o temprano. Mi hermosa Psicópomposa, ¿qué coño me importa?

Te mojas los dedos con sus lágrimas doradas. Se estremece un poco, y dibujas un símbolo sobre su pecho, húmedo y casi invisible, que no reconocerá en una docena de ciclos.

—Todo —dices—, para aquellos que tienen ojos para ver.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, cállate y dame mis últimos derechos, Follacadáveres —él dice salvajemente, te da la vuelta. Sus caderas son hostiles contra las tuyas mientras te muele, tratando de ahogarse en tu distracción mórbida, los placeres transitorios de la carne. No es tu peón favorito, pero es muy encantador y te besa como si le importara. Pero has tocado una cuerda salvaje, dejado sonar una terrible nota agria de esperanza de su corazón asustado e infantil. Huirá, después de que lo dejes, llevará su vida por el camino que has marcado para él y de una forma u otra encontrará la dirección hacia donde debe ir.

Cuando te vea de nuevo, te arrodillarás a su lado en la hoguera y él pondrá otra vaina de fideos en la sopa para ti. Cuando lo veas primero estará aturdido por el dolor y desollado hasta sus codos y gritará: «Te amaba, asquerosa puta traidora, te amaba», y no habrás tenido la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

*

El niño es joven pero ya tiene demasiado musculoso, su cuerpo pone a prueba sus límites, su temperamento lo pone a prueba aún más. Su orgullo se ha esforzado demasiado y ha reventado en pedazos bajo tus uñas. Ha pensado que podría llamarte, recluirte, mandarte.

Él es un tonto. Los restos de la jaula yacen en charcos a tus pies, al rojo vivo y humeantes, y él se arrodilla ante ti bañado en sudor. Sus manos son muy grandes y están muy húmedas sobre las tuyas, y su rostro es una máscara dibujada de angustia y resentimiento.

Rompes su dedo meñique. Es de una casta muy alta; se pone gris pálido, pero no emite ningún sonido.

—¿Por qué harías esto? —preguntas. Tu voz es un latigazo—. ¿Por qué buscarías atar la muerte?

Él no responde. Rompes su siguiente dedo.

—¡Respóndeme! — demandas.

—Te vi una vez, su... su _Alteza —_ dice entre dientes—.  Dije tu nombre pero no respondiste...

Rompes otro dedo.

—¡Si solo hubieras hecho lo que yo había deseado, no habría tenido que obligarte! — él grita.

Destrozas sus pulgares.

—No comprendes la naturaleza del deseo —dices.

Él esta llorando; sus lágrimas azules salpican frías contra vuestras manos unidas, y cuando intentas apartarte, te agarra con dedos que se retuercen a medias en sentido contrario.

—Eres tan hermosa —sollozar—. Eres tan hermosa y tan triste, Demonio, y solo quería hablar contigo... decirte que yo sería tuyo...

Rompes el último de sus dedos, luego cierras tu boca sobre la de él.

—Oh —él jadear—, por favor...

Lo admites, dura e implacable, lo follas desnudo y desesperado por el suelo hasta que es una mancha desigual de quemaduras y moretones. Lo haces pedazos y construyes algo bastante más a tu gusto con lo que queda. Él nunca amará a nadie más que a ti, durante toda su larga y terrible vida, y luego lo dejas a su suerte.

No es ni cerca de tu peón favorito, y sus manos siempre serán tan débiles como su espíritu.

*

Tu soñador entra en un pueblo de turquesa: una trampa, colocada y esperando, y los ejércitos de la Condesce se amontonan ansiosamente contra él. Y luego estás tú, atrapada en este momento, entre los vivos y los muertos, y tus varitas están en tus manos. Sus ojos están terriblemente abiertos, rojos como rubíes, rojos como su sangre imposible, y no te contempla como la muerte encarnada, sino como algo muy fino y hermoso. Parece que te ama, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que te ama. Sus labios forman una «O» suave y sorprendida, pero no aparta la mirada.

Él moriría aquí, esto es por qué no lo hizo, tú eres la razón para él y él es la razón para ti.

Tú sabes esto ahora.

Nivelas tus varitas blancas e invocas todo el terrible fuego arcoíris de tu propósito hacia ellas.

*

La encuentras durmiendo en una colmena-taberna a ochenta ciclos de donde tan desesperadamente quiere estar, y te sientas a su lado mientras todos se apresuran por la puerta. Ella simplemente te mira, hace un gesto hacia un taburete vacío.

—Doncella —dice ella. Oscila sobre el mostrador, saca una botella para ti. Os habéis visto antes: volveréis a encontraros.

Inclinas tu cabeza y rompes la tapa de la botella.

Ella habla y bebe y se apoya en ti, vieja amiga que es, la hija favorita de la fortuna: repartemuerte, arruinavidas, superviviente. Ella no es precisamente tu peón favorito, pero cumple su propósito, y eso le gana la presunción de poner dedos ásperos como cuerdas alrededor de tu cintura, tirar de ti sobre su regazo y limpiar los vapores del whisky sobre tus pechos. Ella chupa marcas calientes en tu garganta y sus dientes son demasiado ásperos. Pero lo permites. No es tu favorita, pero se le debe mucho más de lo que puedes darle.

—¿Lo encontraré alguna vez? —ella pregunta—. E'toy tan cansada, Doncella, estoy tan _jodidamente_ cansada.

Es torpe borracha: degradada, perversa, desesperada. Ni siquiera te has mojado la boca.

Tus manos están perfectamente niveladas y sumerges dos dedos en su chupito.

—Ten fe, Spinneret —dices, y trazas con licores claros dos círculos entrelazados en su palma—. Te quedan caminos dentro de ti.

Cuando te mira, sus ojos están vidriosos por la lujuria y el alcohol y las venenosas ilusiones de su futuro. Puedes ver claramente a través de ellos hacia los campos de batalla, los descuidados montones de cadáveres de su estela temporal, construyéndose ya. Ves su muerte y la muerte de todo lo que alguna vez se ha atrevido a amar. Ya has estado allí, y has visto caer los grandes cuernos del Evocador en señal de rendición.

Ella te besa, toda esperanza y hambre, toda mortalidad. Le devuelves el beso.

*

Vuelves, más lejos de lo que nunca has estado, y te paras en la orilla de un océano joven y risueño. Las lunas cuelgan pequeñas en el cielo, diminutas como perlas, y las estrellas resplandecen.

Hay una niña pequeña en la espuma, un gusano, de apenas seis ciclos. Su cabello es una maraña oscura y sus ojos, cuando te ve acercarte, brillan de curiosidad.

—Hola —dice ella—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Tan atrás, nadie te conoce.

—Soy la Doncella —dices.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

—No.

—Oh, tonterías, todo el mundo quiere amigos —dice, y da palmadas sobre la arena—. Acuéstate, Doncella. Estoy mirando las estrellas.

Te acuestas. La humedad del océano penetra en ti. Ella señala con un brazo delgado, extiende un suave dedo meñique.

—Esa es la Caja de música —dice—. Estoy inventando constelaciones, no puedo encontrar las de los pergaminos, creo que me han mentido. Esa es el Barco. Esa es el Pulpo.

Ella señala de nuevo.

—Esa es la Doncella —dice, y se ríe.

Y así es. Tú misma has visto los mapas, los ha aprendido como un gusano en una fría mansión verde de un frío libro verde.

—¿Qué hace una sirvienta? — pregunta la niña.

—Lo que sea necesario.

Ella asiente, sin comprender.

—Eso no suena muy divertido.

—No lo es.

—Pues dimite —dice. Así de fácil. _«Pues dimite »._

—No puedo.

—Mi mamá dice que puedes hacer lo que quieras, si te lo propones —ella levanta los brazos al cielo, da un movimiento arenoso de cuerpo entero—. Por ejemplo, yo voy a ir a las estrellas. ¡Voy a ir a ver a todas y cada una de ellas! ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Lo que sea que deba.

—Eres aburrida —dice. Ella rueda sobre sus codos—. Eres rara y eres aburrida. ¡No es de extrañar que no seamos amigas!

Te sientas. Estás muy enfada y no estás segura por qué.

—Déjame decirte algo, Emperatriz —dices—. El espacio y el tiempo tampoco son tus amigos. Cada estrella está a miles de años luz de donde estás sentada ahora mismo y están todas, todas y cada una de ellas, muertas y muriéndose. No estás viendo nada más que un truco que te ha jugado el propio universo: la falsa iluminación de estrellas muertas, como fantasmas clavados en una pizarra y a los que se hace gritar mucho después de que se parten. Para cuando llegues a la mitad de esas estrellas, no serían más que agujeros quemados en el tejido del universo.

—Veré las que aún están brillando —dice obstinadamente, aunque sus delgados hombros se inclinan hacia adentro y su cabeza cuelga preocupada—. ¡Tantas como pueda! Tantas como haya. Hay más en la vida que estar sentado en una playa estúpida, y yo voy a ir a verlo todo.

Te ríes. Se siente extraño en tu garganta, doloroso.

—Hay más en la vida, efectivamente, Emperatriz. Hay muerte.

Por primera y única vez parece asustada.

—No me gustas —dice, y te empuja con pequeñas manos delicadas—. No me gustas, Doncella, vete.

La besas, su carita, sus labios gruñones, y te atreves a darle una palmada en la cabeza entre sus pequeños cuernos rechonchos. La dejas con una chispa de odio aturdido y asombrado, ardiendo dentro de ella, la dejas con un doloroso agujero en su corazón que nunca podrá llenar.

La primera vez que la viste estaba de pie sobre un estrado, mirando hacia abajo, y tus labios se enrojecieron con sangre mutante. Sus ojos eran como pozos vacíos, fríos y hambrientos, y ya había bebido la luz de una docena de sistemas estelares: la habías mirado y visto tu muerte y te había alegrado mucho.

Los suyos serán los últimos labios que besarás. No es tu peón favorito, pero llegará al final del tablero independientemente, y esperas que el peso de todas sus coronas rompa su esbelto y hermoso cuello.

*

Saltas hacia adelante, muy hacia adelante, casi tanto como es posible ir. Estás tan cansada de cosas viejas, y todo en el desgastado universo es viejo.

—¿Eres la muerte? —él pregunta—. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? —tiene tres ciclos de edad y está lejos de casa, perdido y exhausto y la hoz con la que te apunta apenas llega a la altura de tus caderas. ¿Cuándo creciste tan alta, tan increíblemente vasta? Tu cabeza es muy pesada y estás al menos tan exhausta como él, pequeño bocado tierno y vulnerable que es, aquí en el amanecer, meciéndose sobre sus diminutos pies. Es un descuido tan frágil de algo nuevo, una chispa fresca y brillante, y podrías cubrirlo con tus manos hasta que se asfixie.

—No —dices—. Solo trabajo para él —tú extiendes su mano—. Estoy aquí para guiarte a casa, Karkat.

*

En toda la historia de Alternia hay un puñado que celebran tu llegada: rebeldes y tontos y soñadores desesperados, los condenados y los malditos. Hermosos, todos ellos, en su locura, en la forma en que sus sonrisas iluminan la oscuridad.

—Hola —dice el Sinsigno, y se tambalea a una parada sin elegancia. Sus brazos están llenos de mapas y su cabeza está llena de mentiras y sueños, pero los aparta todos a un lado para venir a saludarte, para cogerte del brazo y darte palmaditas en el hombro. Quema a través de ti pálido como la luz de las estrellas, y su sonrisa es tan amplia y brillante, asustado y hecho sacrosanto con su valentía. Él te ama: no has hecho nada para ganarlo, pero él te ama, aún así. Es tu peón favorito y lo sacrificarás ante todo el terrible mundo sin dudarlo cuando llegue el momento. Ya lo has hecho. Tu remordimiento es una insignificante ofrenda a sus cenizas, tu dolor irrelevante, irreverente.

—Gracias, Demonio —dice. El olor de su carne quemada pende pesado en tu corazón, el sonido de sus gritos mientras lo traicionas.

Es casi la hora de vuestros dos finales.

**Author's Note:**

> * « _I say you kill your heroes and_  
>  _fly, fly, baby, don't cry._  
>  _Don't you worry, 'cause_  
>  _everybody will die._ »


End file.
